1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to filters, and more particularly, to a microstrip filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Vast information interchange occurs via wireless communications systems. During transmission, information may be carried by microwave signals. To achieve successful long distance transmission, high-powered transmitters are used which can result in electromagnetic interference (EMI) in devices such as cellular phones or radio receivers. EMI may interrupt, obstruct, or otherwise degrade or limit the effective performance of the devices. As a result, various microstrip filters have been developed and adopted in the devices as EMI shields. However, a typical microstrip filter consists of discrete elements such as, resistors, capacitors, and inductors, which makes the filter bulky, costly, and environmentally hazardous.
What is needed is a microstrip filter addressing the aforedescribed problems.